


Волшебное шампанское

by LRaien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Написала на фест по заявке Лига Справедливости. Бэтман/P!Затанна Затара. "Это от меня, что ли?" - "Нет, что ты, Брюси, просто с форточки надуло". H!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 2





	Волшебное шампанское

Бэтмэн патрулировал Готэм-сити каждую ночь. Но эта ночь стала незабываемой, и вовсе не по тем причинам, по которым бы хотелось.  
В тот момент, когда Брюс Уэйн рассекал воздух, перепрыгивая с одного дома на другой, в воздухе перед ним с театральной вспышкой возникла волшебница Заттана.  
— Привет, Брюси, — улыбнулась она. — Неплохо держишься. Любой другой бы уже летел вниз.  
— Просто привык, — пробормотал Бэтмэн, незаметно переводя дух. Всё-таки эта женщина могла довести до сердечного приступа.  
— Тогда у меня для тебя совершенно восхитительная новость! — От радости в голосе колдуньи даже воздух вокруг заискрился. — Ты готов?  
— Всегда готов, — Брюс мысленно приготовился услышать что угодно, от поисков древнего фолианта и до вторжения полосатых носков (да, бывало и такое). Но эта новость никак не вписывалась в ожидания Бэтмэна.  
— Брюси, я беременна! — бодро заявила Заттана Затара. — Рад слышать, да?  
«Брюси» жалел, что не свалился вниз при встрече с волшебницей. Лучше уж лежать среди кучи мусора с множественными переломами, чем... Впрочем, разум взял верх над эмоциями.  
— Это от меня, что ли? — удивление выдавала лишь легкая дрожь в голосе.  
— Нет, что ты, Брюси, просто с форточки надуло! — дружелюбно улыбнулась колдунья. — Ты рад?  
— О да. Очень, очень рад.  
Брюсу очень хотелось выпить. Желательно, яда. Чтобы умереть быстро и безболезненно. Но желание жить здесь и сейчас одолели самоубийственный мужской инстинкт побега от ответственности.  
Весь вид Заттаны свидетельствовал о том, что она ждет от Бэтмэна чего-то большего.  
— Эм... но когда? — постарался разобраться в происходящем Брюс. — Я не помню ничего такого...  
— Не помнишь? — теартально закатила глаза Заттана. — Не помнишь всего того, что между нами было? Конечно же не помнишь, я же заколдовала шампанское. Помнишь ту милую вечеринку в честь дня рождения Флэша?  
— О Боже... — только и смог ответить Брюс Уэйн.  
— Ты уверовал в Бога? — подмигнула волшебница. — Не ожидала.  
— Я уверовал в Дао Трезвенника, — Бэтмэн начал успокаиваться. По крайней мере, дрожь в голосе пропала. — Но ты-то как узнала...?  
— Магия, Брюси, особая женская магия! — сверкнула белоснежной улыбкой так. — Лучше всяких тестов!  
— Прекрати говорить, как рекламный агент, — поморщился Бэтмэн. — И что теперь делать?  
Волшебница сделала пару легких шагов, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Брюсом Уэйном.  
— Как — что? — Она задорно хихикнула. — Запасаться подгузниками, пеленками и сопливчиками. А, и главное — терпением, Брюси, нам предстоит много незабываемых ощущений!

В этот момент Бэтмэн проснулся, часто дыша от только что увиденного кошмара. Закашлявшись, он облегченно вздохнул, — как хорошо, что это был только сон!  
— Мм, Брюси, ты уже проснулся? — знакомый голос заставил его вздрогнуть, а через пару секунд тонкая женская рука обняла его за шею. — Знаешь, не такой уж ты и холодный, как говорят... очень даже горячий, мм...  
Брюс уже мысленно проклинал их. Заттану Затару и ее зачарованное шампанское!  
День Рождения Флэша отмечали уже третьи сутки.


End file.
